Karakura-Raizer Team
The Team is a team of superheroes created by Kisuke Urahara to help protect Karakura Town from Hollow attacks. Synopsis Karakura-Raizer mini-arc When Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado left to rescue Orihime Inoue in Hueco Mundo, Kisuke was concerned with the increasing number of Hollows, and feared (correctly) that Zennosuke Kurumadani could not keep up with them. While initially they cooperatively hold their own against more dangerous flying bird Hollows, they encounter an injured Zennosuke who warns them of an incoming evil. Then a female Arrancar with a rabbit mask appears who speaks of Aizen as she leads an attack on Karakura Town prior to his arrival. After regrouping and learning that the fortress is just a Hollow made of many different Hollows they begin to make a plan of attack. The team then attacks the fortress and defeat the Arrancar, along with the fortress itself. Afterward, all the members of the team excluding Ururu are put to sleep with the rest of the town. Kisuke Urahara then reveals the reason he made the team was to distract the Hollows so they wouldn't notice him setting up the pillars for the upcoming battle in the Fake Karakura Town.Bleach anime; Episodes 213-214 Members Power and abilities Aside from the innate powers the Karakura-Raizers are equipped with weapons and a vehicle which aids in their fight. Karakura-Raizer: Enhanced Leg Strength and Speed Because Kon is a Modified Soul, he has incredibly strong legs while in Ichigo's body. By spelling out Raizer with his body and putting his hands together in front of him, Kon can shoot a surprisingly powerful blast of blue energy. However, this blast can only be used once per transformation into Karakura Raizer, and he needs his suit to shoot it. Karakura-Raizer Spirit: Don Kanonnji can shoot extremely slow moving balls of energy that explode with surprising force. His mask has shown the ability to enhance his spiritual power. His special move is known as . Karakura-Raizer Beast: Tatsuki's punches and kicks produce blasts of fire, strong enough to kill a normal Hollow. This special move is known as . Karakura-Raizer Erotic: For most of the arc, Erotic simply sat on the sidelines cheering. It is later revealed that her power only comes into effect when there's a pretty girl nearby, at which point she gains speed and strength equal to a mediocre Arrancar. However, she also becomes infatuated with the pretty girl. This is called "Hyper Erotic Mode." Her special move is known as .Bleach manga, Chapter 88.5 Karakura-Raizer Delicate: His suit enhances his leg power so that he can run away faster than Kon. His speed is shown to be above that of an average Hollow. His special move is known as . Karakura-Raizer Tiny Devil: Ururu possesses incredible strength, and the claws on her suit allow her to cut through her enemies. Her special move is known as . Notes *Uryū Ishida designed Karakura-Raizer's costume as well as the rest of the teams costumes.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 20 *The suits are equipped with electrocuting devices that will activate if the correct pose is not taken when the heroes introduce themselves. *Even though Mizuiro Kojima was present with Tatsuki and Keigo when Ichigo left to rescue Orihime, he is not a member of the team. Instead, Chizuru Honshō (who has a stronger relationship with Inoue and Tatsuki, as opposed to Ichigo) who was not there takes his place. :*Keigo explains that the reason of this was because Mizuiro rejected the offer and Chizuru who overheard him volunteered. :*Strangely enough, Chizuru is one of the characters who has yet to show any recognition of the spiritual chaos going on through Karakura who is part of this team. Though her friends Tatsuki and Orihime did gain abilities to recognize ghosts, Shinigami and Hollows, she has not shown any prior to inclusion on this team. *The other former superheroes Ichigo's sisters Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki, have not reappeared as members of the team. See also *Karakura Superheroes References Navigation de:Karakuraizer es:Equipo Karakura-Raizer Category:Organizations